Netherland Headcons
by YAOIfangirl1996
Summary: Headcons of Netherland, I'm not good in summary but you will not be dissapounted :3
1. Chapter 1

**For of all thank you for so kindly read my story ^.^ Most likely, I may put more chapters and I want to put more of then headcanonns or oneshots. If you have an idea or a request you could send it to me through a pm. I promise you I will make an amazing story of it. **

**Thank you my dear Beta Reader Nutty Nerd ;3**

**Oh and please read My Saga: The Forgotten Brothers Saga((Prussia, England, Denmark and most likely South Italy too)**

**Hope you like it~~**

* * *

- Netherland doesn't directly hate Germany, but because he's is always mistaken as him, and always is seen as a German and even on the international news he's seen as one because they say it happened in Germany while it happened in The Netherlands, he tends to get aggravated at Germany.

- Ned has a high tolerance for people's religions as well as their habits. He was once chosen as the happiest country, but he sees now that it's coming back at him as he sees that his country is getting ruined and that the Dutch people are leaving because of it. He secretly envies Spain because he always had low tolerance.

- He isn't the kind of person to help someone economically, because he never has been helped, so he isn't the one to help others easily.

- Ned can easily speak other people's languages but for other people to speak his, it is rarely possible.

- People always mistake him as cruel or selfish, but Netherlands is just smart enough to see that when someone doesn't have a solution or simply won't do the same for him, he sees it as simple as; Why help him if he shall never help me?

- Despite the uneasy history between him and Spain, Netherlands loves to spend time with him and always goes to his country for vacations.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review or pm me ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had more ideas for neth so here is an chap 2 its mostly about his surrounding**

* * *

**-** Even thought Netherland can be shown as a cold person his close friends always come to him to cry on his shoulder

- Prussia always spends quite an handfull time with Netherland even thought nobody notice, mostly he just sits next to him then putting an arm around his shoulder and lets Prussia cry.

- Netherland is the only one that knows that nine of the ten of Denmarks smiles are fake, he knows that Denmark understands fully well every remark from Norge but act like an idiot.

- He can see too trough Romano's insult knowing fully well he kinda has the same feelings as Prussia.

- When he doesn't have to work or even sometimes even if he does, he stays up late to see the famous comedy doll for his great/kinda dirty/ jokes.

- He likes to stand with the crowd of children when the boat of Sinterklaas arrives, it brings him memories of the past that he had under the wings of Spain

- He likes to listen to English songs, knowing he was one of the few nation that never was one of the Pirate's enemies

- He sometimes eats poffertjes as dinner, outside countries think it's weird because its sweet, but most of his people eat them at dinner.

- He has dinner at 6 O'Clock and even arrives at time or early home

- Most people think about his country has people that smoke marijuana, but almost none of his people take marijuana, the only once that take are tourists or immigrants, his country is one of the lowest drugs consume.

- He will never say it loud out, but he like tomatoes too, like Romano and Spain, but he eats as soup with meat balls in it

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**;A; I'm so happy because of the reviews, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH PEOPLE IT'S TOTALLY APRICIATED, and thank you for my lovely beta readers ;3 I will keep on putting chapters, I'm waiting for someone approve to post something... But until then I will put this one :3**

**Btw: All this has been confirmed in wikipedia XD some are strange and kinda are out Hetalia**

* * *

- The thing is, that Neth eats a large amount fried fries, but because the real creator of them was Belguim and not France ((true story))

- He gets annoyed when Spain says that Germany and England speak the same language as him, or is really similar, if that was true why on earth did he had to study for English and when his cousin(Germany) speak to him in german he doesn't understand a thing.

- He adore his pipe, they are famous in his country, sadly he wasn't the one to invent them

- Netherlands adores children, and finds little girls simple adoreble, because they reminds him of Belguim when she was little, in Netherland children are so innocent have really fair hair and green or blue eyes that makes them look like fairies, he has a soft stop for cute things.((**He is not a pedo asshole who says the contrary))**

- Because of his years with Denmark he became a heavy drinker, Heinken, anything else is not allowed in his fridge.

- He enjoys taking pictures of his flowerbeds, because he makes them plant in order with the colours it makes an beautiful landscapes, obviously that's his theme for his painting.

- He knows a lot about flowers his favourite and famous: Red Tulips, Purple Hyacinten en Yellow Narsissen, children enjoy to draw them in those colours, but they have different colours too.

- When he was younger he always used to have his hair down so his scar wasn't seen, but it was there since before he was named Netherlands.

- Just like Prussia, his name has been changed in history, and the truth is that he's way more older, but because he was so poor he didn't grow till much later./**Thank you wikipedia!**_/_

- New York, her first name was New Amsterdam, obviously raised by Neth but then England came...You know the rest

- Neth, Den and Prus call each other by those nick names when they are together, lately Romano has strangely been with them a lot too, and became red as a ''tomatito'', like Spain calls him, when they called him Rom

- The scarf was given to him by Spain when he became independent, he never take's it off because he still remembers the tears in the Spanjards eyes.

- England has a lot of tea's from flowers, Netherland has of fruits, obviously it was an habit he got from England

- Even thought his official city is in Amsterdam he almost never spends time there, it's more for holidays for tourist, he's work place is in Den Haag and his house in Rijswijk

* * *

**^^ Hope you like it... There will be more chapts ;3**

**Thank you for the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is moree of the handsome dutch man.**

* * *

- Belgium told him once to smile, he went to buy some flower, he thanked her and smiled, she fainted. Bel never let's him smile with a women near.

- Neth smile is rare, once Denmark went trough a lot of trouble to give him some tulips for his birthday, with his hair down he gave den a sincere smile, Den never was redder, he refused to talk to Neth for a week

- Neth loves his coffee, in the morning do not touch his mug.

- Neth's mug is with cow prints.

- Neth loves to sing Je zeurt te veel/T: you nag too much/ from Marlous Oosting, he sings it sometimes to Germany.

- Netherlands favourite singer is obviously Marlous Oosting.

- If he has financial problem he won't pay an euro extra, or spend an unnecessary euro.

- Neth is a night person, Belgium thinks he wake's up early at 7 am every day, the trough is he hasn't gone to sleep.

- The moment Belgium leave at 10 am he goes to bed and wake's up at 3 pm.

- He doesn't look like it, but he can sleep 22 hours a day.

- He has tattoo's. ((Won't tell ya till next chap))

- His hair is soft and smell like coco

- When America wanted to invite him to his christmas he said '' I don't like you, don't take it personally. I don't like anyone'' Okay not anyone but it didn't sound cool if he said there were exceptions.

- He loves when he makes a cups of tea for Denmark and Prussia, they sit like gentleman, and act like little sarcastic shitts with british accents.

- He buys red fruit tea just for Denmark.

- He buys blue fruit tea just for Prussia.

- His favourite fruit are spanish oranges.

- He loves to go with his bike and go to a fish shop to eats Haring.

- Every Saturday Denmark, England, Prussia and Romano come over and he makes frikadele and fried fries.

* * *

**Dankje :3 hope you liked them please give me your opinion  
**


End file.
